kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Try Not To Flip Out
, Tomatoes What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Ben's Amends I am not pleased with how things went with Coral the other day... She seems to be a bit annoyed with me. I think I need to make it up to her! Will you help me? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean out the water. Tap the water to clean. : 00:10:00 Thank you! Let's go ask her if she has anymore mates that need a new home. TASK COMPLETE! “A mate of Coral' is a mate of mine.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Ben's Amends II Oh peepin' powans, you didn't need to worry! Everything is over the bridge, as we say... But now that you have found this beautiful space, we should invite Deila over! She is all the way on the other side of this Island. Maybe you should take your flying boat to look for her... ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find Deila. Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 3 Who is Deila, mate? Is that her down there? TASK COMPLETE! “It's an or-deila trying to keep up with all of her friends.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Deila's Den Jumping Jellies! You found her! I hope you treated her well. She is one of the most respected thinkers under the sea. We considered her to be royalty. ☐ See if Deila likes her new home. Tap the Dolphin Den to upgrade. : 10:00:00 She says the key to every home is the energy it exudes. To find harmony, one must align her inner self with the outside world. TASK COMPLETE! “What is the porpoise of life?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Not Her Mato Hello! Have you seen Ben? I can't find him anywhere. We were supposed to plant some tomatoes to prepare for dinner... ☐ Plant some tomatoes! Purchase Tomatoes from the Market under Crops. 2 to skip My apologies, Miss Violet! I was helping out Coral and her friend, Deila. Please do not worry about collecting them when they ripen. Mate, please remind me to do this once we are finished helping out Coral! TASK COMPLETE! “Ben is always playing ketchup when it comes to Violet.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Leggin On Oh there you are, Ben. I was wondering where you went! You leg people move around so fast. Deila has requested salt for her new den. Let's look for some! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Collect salt for Deila. Tap the sea salt to collect. : 01:00:00 My goodness, mate, thank you for helping me out with all of this. It seems I cannot win with either of them! I love to always help, but this is getting exhausting... TASK COMPLETE! “Was it or me or did Violet sound a little salty before?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Leggin On II Right! Let's spread this salt around Deila's new den. We wouldn't want to upset Deila too, now would we? ☐ Toss the salt in the water. Tap the Dolphin Den to upgrade. : 12:00:00 My apologies, mate. Where are my manners? I just think I am a bit peckish right now. Supper cannot come soon enough! TASK COMPLETE! “With the tides high, its not a great idea to add salt to the moon.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: What She Order? Okay, my land creature friend... How can anyone think on an empty stomach? Even the distinguished Deila needs nutrients to make her mind eels electric! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the fish! Tap the Fish Bucket to collect. : 01:00:00 Gippy gee! A bucket of forage fish. Her absolute favorite. TASK COMPLETE! “There's no de-bait, forage is the best!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Dol Fin All you fast-trodding land creatures, come and see Deila's trick. Hurry up! Ben, can you get up there and toss some fish to Deila? ☐ Throw the fish in the air! Tap the Dolphin Den to complete. : 14:00:00 Ha ha! Look at that. I have never seen her have so much fun! Usually she is swimming by herself, deep in thought... She must like you humans! TASK COMPLETE! “Never fish for compliments with those with biting words.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wicked Games Oh christ, mate! I forgot to pick those tomatoes. Violet is going to be furious with me. I already know it... ☐ Pick out the freshest ones! Tap the Tomato tree to harvest. 2 to skip It's quite alright, Ben. I know you were busy helping out Coral. I asked Sebastian to lend a hand since you were busy. TASK COMPLETE! “Violet is never too busy to toy with Ben.” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=11 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Thanks for the Tank! |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Aug-23 |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.18 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.